


Missile toe?

by Meynara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens confused about human traditions is my jam, Caught under the mistletoe, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Mistletoe, specifically christmas traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/pseuds/Meynara
Summary: As the Christmas season rolls around (or what the team generally assumes is Christmas time), they have a small get together to relax and unwind in the midst of war. Allura is confused by the traditions that the humans keep and Kolivan is right there with her.





	Missile toe?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ candyfoxdraws ](http://candyfoxdraws.tumblr.com/) for the [ galrasecretsanta ](https://galrasecretsanta.tumblr.com/) event on tumblr!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little bit of pure holiday fluff and confusion, and have a happy holiday season. :D

Calming music played over the speakers that Pidge had set up, playing tunes that Allura had never heard before, almost soothing her soul as she watched the other Paladins relaxing and generally having a good time in the lounge. There was a table set up with various finger foods, lights hung about the room, and even a fake tree set up in the middle of the room with decorations all over.

 

She didn’t really understand the  **reason** for all of this, but if it made the others happy, she wasn’t going to complain. If anything, she wanted to understand, wanted to know what was going on, but the humans (and half-human in Keith’s case) were so happy and relaxed, she didn’t really want to interrupt them to ask what the meaning was. So, instead, she just watched them all with a soft, amused expression, leaning against the wall and just taking in the surroundings, enjoying the general feeling of peace and love that radiated from the Paladins -- reminded that, really, they were still just  _ children  _ (aside from Shiro, though even he seemed more relaxed and almost childish, too).

 

However, she wasn’t alone in her observations of the human holiday and how it affected them. Kolivan was watching as well, looking about as stoic as he usually did, arms crossed and carefully watching the younger lot as they laughed and enjoyed one another’s company. They might be in the midst of what seemed to be a never ending war, but even Allura could now see the merits in taking some downtime occasionally, instead of pushing forward with the intensity she had initially after waking from the cryopod.

 

“Princess,” Kolivan’s voice rumbled softly beside her, causing the Altean to look over at the Galra with a small smile. “I think we ought to go and discuss the intel I brought while the others are busy.” Even in such happy surroundings, he seemed to be focused on business.

 

“Right, let’s go to the bridge.” She let out a soft sigh as she pushed herself away from the wall, casting a glance at the Paladins before moving to go out the door. However, as the two went to leave, they heard a yell from behind them, causing both to turn and look back while standing in the doorway.

 

The sound had been, of course, Lance -- but rather than something awful as she had halfway expected, Lance had his usual happy expression on his face. “Hey, guys, look, Allura and Kolivan are under the mistletoe!” The other Paladins turned to look at the pair, who were indeed standing beneath some sort of...plant?

 

“What is a missle toe?” Allura’s voice was calm, while also internally panicking slightly. That sounded a bit like a weapon -- missiles were weapons! -- but Lance looked happy, if not amused, and the others looked not much different from him.

 

“Mistletoe is a plant from Earth,” Pidge supplied helpfully. “It’s a Christmas tradition, whenever people are under it together, that they have to kiss! You two wouldn’t deny tradition, would you?”

 

“That’s...certainly an odd tradition,” Allura said softly, her cheeks flushing slightly as her gaze moved upward to look at Kolivan, gaging his reaction. He appeared as stoic as ever, the only thing different being a single raised brow, turning his head to look down at Allura.

 

“...well, tradition is important. It wouldn’t be right to deny it, hm?” His lips quirked upward slightly, reaching a large hand up to cup the side of Allura’s cheek before leaning down, pressing his lips against hers gently, lingering for a moment before he pulled back and--

 

\--and there he went, out the doorway and headed down the hall towards the bridge.

 

Silence reigned in the lounge, Allura looking shocked for a moment before clearing her throat. “If you’ll excuse me, Paladins, I believe I have some things to discuss with Kolivan.” Turning on her heel, she headed for the bridge as well.

 

Things to discuss, indeed. Perhaps human holiday traditions weren’t entirely bad...


End file.
